Confirmed
by jetta1012
Summary: This is what happens when Doctor J decides he is not satasified with only peace.


  
06 Confirmed  
By: Jetta  
Jetta: Ok people here is the first of the story... I dont own Gundam Wing or anything..   
Heero: of course not.. its mine.  
Jetta: shut up heero.. anyway.... and im not into the male male relationship...   
Duo: oh really well what about in the future of the story between ou know who and I..  
Conner: you mean you and your dog duo??   
Duo:BAKA Conner!   
Jetta: Anyways on with the fic.  
  
  
  
" Just one more, only one more check point until I'm through!" The girl was slouched on an M-29 Motorcycle driving as if she was of age and knew where she was. She focused her violet eyes on the horizon tiring to stay under control. Slowing to a stop, she placed a hand over the pistol under her pack.  
"Miss, will you please hand us your ID and chip?" A ruff voice asked. The man behind it wore a police uniform and had a red beard." One sec." She said in her fake innocent voice while reaching bag and checking to see if anyone was watching. When she knew the cost was clear, she pulled out her pistol and shot the guy. Missing on purpose, the bullet glazed by his head sending him into shock. Revving up the engine, she roared off into the distance.   
" That should teach them to mess with Conner Noin." The girl smirked as she pulled the long silk blond wig off her head revealing her shoulder length jet-black hair. Pulling up to a small grove of woods, Conner stashed the bike behind some freshly bloomed trees and headed for the cave near there. As she entered a most warm air met her face and damped her cheeks. Suddenly she had the feeling that someone was there. Letting her eyes adjust she noticed the wolf she had taken in asleep on the floor.   
" Nish-Na, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave." She walked over the wolf and petted its ruff gray fur. The wolf opened its eyes and licked Conner in a response. She straitened up and head to the small desk and opened her acute black bag filled with manila folders.   
" Lets see, where to start. Damn this will take all night." Conner looked at the encoded files and started to work. As the night passed on she discovered that the documents were encoded in an ancient language. It was the language of the Fawn kingdom that fell 90 years before.   
" So we have a person who knows of the Fawn kingdom, well I will have to give them a hand not many people can write in the old language. Then again not many people remember that time in history. So bleak, a King who kills his children and a Queen in denial. I guess the citizens have decided to block that part of the history out. So how does this person know so much about the 'Lost' Kingdom?" Conner looked puzzled at the files, her blazing midnight blue eyes scanned the pages looking for a meaning in the files. They bury the meaning of the files in so much crap it's pathetic. They really must have something to hind if they are burring it. She thought to her self-setting the papers down. She booted up her laptop and started to type out the files to her informant.   
" Is this what you want? You better be happy." She said looking at the deep blue screen.   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!! Came the high pitch sound of another mission. " They never stop. I guess that's what I get for being here." She got up and put a silk black T-shirt over her cherry red tank top. She flicked a 0longer slim finger on a switch to see what she would be doing and where she would be going. As she read the words in front of her she attempted to put a neat ponytail up but it ended up falling down. Suddenly, her eyes widen as she read the next mission....  
" Kill the leader of the peace negotiations..... Name: Relena Peacecraft. Mission needs to be finished in three weeks. Shit.... The colonies finally have peace, and now they are taking it from them. Mission accepted." She said with less then an understanding attitude. Her glaze shifted to the mobil suit that was sitting in the corner. It's cobalt blue mach's gundanum alloy. Its eyes suddenly came to life as Conner manually overrides the computer to enter the coordinate.   
After hours of making it look as though no one was ever there. Conner loaded the bag with her files, laptop, clothes, hat, shades, and other materials she finally loaded Nish-Na and started the engines leaving the small grove behind.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero Yuy stood in front of the acute black laptop. The window that had just popped up told him where he would be heading. His sharp ultramarine blue eyes reread the coordidations. " Southwest Europe, around the England area. Mission: protect Princess Relena on the peace negotiation. Time length: 3 weeks. Sounds like a one man mission." The 15-year-old Japanese boy stood up. Shoving his thin hands in his black Jean pockets, he walked toward the balcony. His loose white button down shirt softly ruffled as the Southeast Asian air came in the French doors. Walking out of the French double doors, he observed the activities below. The pool water glicened below as the other pilots splashed each other. He saw a slim girl about 5''4 standing near a chair wearing a forest green bathing suit. Her hair was in a wet sloppy ponytail. As she wrapped a towel around her she looked up at the moon. Then she shifted her glaze to the balcony above. She looked puzzled as she noticed the figure above.  
What's he doing here? Why isn't he down he too? Questions were running through her mind as she noticed Heero walking back into the house. Looking back at Duo and Hildi she noticed a picture of Heero enter her mind. Are you going on another mission??? Will you return? Or are you leaving because of me?? Are you leaving at all? Please Heero come talk to me. Relena was so deep in thought she didn't notice a pair of strong arms lock around her stomach. By time she noticed, she was being lifted in the air and thrown in the crystal clear warm water below. when she came up, she caught site of Trowa laughing hysterically at her.   
" Sorry Relena, I thought you would like to cool off a little. After seeing Heero, must have made you hot." Trowa put to satisfied arms on his slim muscular waist. He was wearing a loose pair of hunter green baggys that matched his hunter green eyes. He slowly bent over the side of the pool to help Relena get out, but what he didn't expect was for Hildi to come over in her red bathing suit and push him in, practically landing on Relena. " HILDI!!!!!!!!" Trowa's deeps voice yelled as he emerged with his auburn brown hair hang loosely around his slender face. The intense fire in his eyes confirmed all the battles and wars he fought. But his face made it hard to believe that at sixteen he has already had amnesia and nearly died, and has killed thousands of people. But like any noble warrior, he never let that interfere with his life. The pilot of Heavyarms pulled himself up the side of the pool. Hildi knowing she was in over her head ran to the other side of the pool and grabbed a hold of the dripping wet pilot of Deathscyth Hell.  
" Duo........ You've gotta save me, Trowa is gonna kill me or at least attempted to put me in ICU." Hildi said joking around as Trowa started to walk toward her and Duo. Suddenly he reached past Duo and tried to grab Hildi. Luckily she had pulled Duo in front of her and blocked the blow.  
" No way, I am not getting in this battle. I can stop a colony from being destroyed and save the earth, but I'm not about to step in the path of a wet and angry Trowa." Duo stepped out in time for Trowa to grab Hildi and trough her in the water.  
Heero then came out of the house in his Canq Kingdom outfit and headed over to Relena. " Princess, I have been asked to protect you for three weeks while you attend you conference in England. And if the other would get ready and load there equipment we shall leave tonight before the person we are to watch out for discovers where we are at." Heero said in his serious tone. His eyes were burning with fire as he talked. Heero looked at his fellow pilots hoping they would get the point.  
" We'll be ready in 2 hours. We'll get there by 1 in the morning if we take the Gundams....." Quatre started to say before Heero cut him off.  
" We'll have to take the gundams. This is to stop any attacks made on the Princess." Heero said giving Quatre a look that could kill. He turned and headed back into the large house toward the loading docks. All he kept thinking was who and how was someone going to kill Relena. He opened the door leading to his gundam and then got into it. " I might as well get everything ready now so we can leave sooner." Heero thought to himself. Then he heard the clicking of heels on the floor outside of his gundam. Before he could look, Relena was in the doorway of the gundam staring at him.   
" Why are the Gundams going to be protecting me? I have the whole earth's alliance on my side. What could be so big to hurt the whole army?" Relena was ready to argue if Heero wouldn't tell her. What is so big that my brother and Nion can't stop? And why is Heero so worried? It must be something really bad.  
"Relena…" Heero merle looked at the young girl and knew from past experiences that she would not give up. Ever so slightly he push her out of the doorway of the gundam were she landed on the walkway. "You just have to trust me on this Relena. We leave in ten minutes." With that he shut his cockpit door and started Zero up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
